The End is Near
by MangaCoonGirl
Summary: It's the morning after Kyo and Tohru's two year anniversary. But Tohru wakes up to a horrible suprise. RxR, one-shot.
1. The Story

_**The End is Near**_

_Summery_: It's the morning after Kyo and Tohru's two year anniversary. But Tohru wakes up to a horrible suprise.   
  
_Notes for the story_: Kyo and Tohru started going out after the last episodeof the anime. They got married three years into college. Tohru and Kyo live in the woods close to where Shigure lives. Yuki still lives with Shigure. Tohru studied medicine in college and is a nurse. They all own a car with tinted windows so that if they transform no one can see them do so.  
  
**And So Let Get On With The Story!**  
  
Tohru wakes up fully relaxed after yesterday. They had a party for there two year wedding anniversary. Everyone was there; Shigure, Yuki, and the rest of the zodiacs. Even Uo and Hana were there. It was one of the great days in her life. She turned to her husband and let of a horrible scream. Laying next to her was the true form of the cat. Kyo woke up right away. "What! What is.." He had seen his skin, and let out a scream.  
  
They had both noticed that his bracelet was still on. 'That can't be right', Kyo thought. Then he turned to Tohru who had tears in her eyes. "Hun, It's OK, I need to get to Shigure's house." "I'll come, too.", Tohru told him and he did not have the energy to argue right then so they went outside and she got on his back.   
  
So Kyo ran to Shigure's house and Tohru got off of Kyo's back. "Tohru," Kyo told her, "get Shigure and Yuki, I'll stay out here." Tohru understood and kissed the demented cat form and then went inside. She saw no one in the kitchen or dinning room. So she went upstairs and knotted on Shigure's bedroom door. "Please don't come in, I'm not presentable yet!" she hear Shigure's voice on the other side of the door. "Ok, I'll wait outside." Tohru answered him back. "Miss Honda?" Yuki said, "Oh come in, it's ok really." So Tohru walked in the room to see a black dog with a gray rat on it's head.   
  
"Oh my God!", Tohru said with a surprise look on her face, "What happened?" "We don't really know actually," Yuki answered, "We woke up like this..." "And we were about to call you," Shigure interrupted, "To see how's Kyo doing." "Well just come outside and see for yourself." Tohru said as she went outside to get Kyo. Shiugre soon followed with Yuki still on his head. Shigure was the first to see Kyo and he tripped making Yuki roll to Kyo's feet and poor Yuki looked up at Kyo and fainted. "Yuki! Are you all right?!?!" Tohru picked Yuki up and tried to revive him. When he finally woke up he remembered seeing Kyo in... that.... form before fainting.   
  
"Jeez, what happened to us?" Kyo asked. Shigure answered, "I wish we knew, I think we have to go to the main house." There was no argument. They knew that they had to. So Kyo squeezed into the back of the car and Shigure and Yuki sat in the passager seat and Tohru did the driving. It was midmorning so everyone was at work or school so it was an easy drive to the main house. Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki got out of the car while Kyo waited to get out and run so hopefully no one sees him. Tohru opened the door for him and Kyo flashed right by them and then they went in themselves.  
  
As they entered the main gate they saw the rest of the zodiac in animal form. They were waiting to hear from Akito what had happened. Finally, Akito came out grinning. "Listen! Somehow the curse was broken last night but I don't even know how. I'm also sad to say," he said with a snare, "that with the curse gone it seems that you will have to live in animal form for the rest of your short life." Everyone was speaking at once, Tohru could only hear, "why did this happen, this is worst then the curse, and what did he mean by short?" 'Everyone is so sad that they can never have human lives again' Tohru though before breaking down and crying. Unfortunately, for Kyo he could not even go out in public in the form he was in.   
  
Then Akito called for attention again. "What I meant but short life is that when I die, you will die as well. So you will all live with me 'til I die..." Then Akito collapsed to the floor. Tohru went up to him and checked his pulse. "Akito is.. no going to (tears stream down her cheeks) live much longer. I say about three days. I'm soooo sorry." Then Tohru could not stop crying. Everyone was shocked by this info and all that was happening that day. Kyo just wanted to rip his heart out seeing Tohru in so much pain. She was going to lose her family,friends and husband all in one day.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three days pasted and Akito was about to die. Everyone was in that large room waiting for death to come. Then Akito called Tohru over and said, "I'm sorry" and then he pasted. Now she waited for her friends, family, and husband to die. One by one hey stop breathing. Kyo was the last one to die but before he did he gave Tohru one last kiss and told her "I loved you and always will". Tohru could not stay to be in the room anymore. She ran out of the room, closed the door and fell to the ground and cried.   
  
Then she heard something on the other side of the door. 'What was that.... There it is again...' Then the sound became clear. Puff, puff, puff, puff, puff, puff, puff, puff, puff, puff. She got up and opened the door. There were 12 people with blankets covering there private areas. It was Shigure and the other zodiac members. The curse was broken and the zodiac animals died the people they possessed didn't. Akito did not know this would happen it seems. She was so happy that she hugged each one of them, and none transform. After she hugged the last member she realized Kyo was not there.   
  
Then she heard a moan. She ran to where she heard it and there was Kyo as an orange cat. He gave on breath and died. 'No' Tohru thought, 'Why did he not come back...'. She started to cry and then, puff, there was an orange hair man in front of her. He quickly grabbed a towel and then took Tohru's hand and picked her up. Then Kyo hugged her and he never wanted to let go. He whispered in her ear, "it's over, it's all over..." Everyone cheered! "The curse was gone. The curse is gone!" Kyo and Tohru cried in each others arms and kissed while everyone danced around them. The curse was gone for good.   
  
**Notes**: What do you think! Review please and if you have questions about it check the FAQ pages and if the answer is not there then e-mail me (my e-mail is on the FAQ).


	2. FAQ

_These are some questions I think people will ask:_  
  
1.** So why did the animals die?**  
  
Well, because I beleive, by the story, that with the curse gone the animals have to go somewhere so basicly they die in peace sorta. Another idea was that the curse let them have more then one soul and with the curse broken only one could live. yes I use a lot of other fiction TV shows for the idea but I hope you got it. if not e-mail me and I'll explain more.  
  
2. **What happened with Kyo?**  
  
Oh, well he had two more spirits in him so it took longer for two out of three to die. Does that sound right?   
  
Have any questions about this story? Please don't be shy. I love questions! Just e-mail me them at coolsam48038 -at- hotmail -dot- com and I'll answer them on the next FAQ chapter! And please use as a subject "Fanfiction FAQ" and tell me your nick name if you want your name posted (for whatever reason). I hope you like it and I can't wait to hear from you! 


End file.
